O's Link/Shroud's Confession
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'O' arc, O'' standing for Old (Dopant) and Obscured, as well as linking to ''W's then-upcoming summer theatrical feature Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. Synopsis Ryu tries to decipher the truth regarding Shroud and her true purpose as she tries to force him and Philip to join together into the ultimate W to defeat Ryubee. Plot With Shotaro unable to fight further, Kamen Rider Double FangJoker is at a disadvantage until the Xtreme Memory drives the Old Dopant off while Shroud takes her leave. Now knowing that Shroud was responsible for his family's death, Ryu calls out Shroud and learns that she picked him because of his physiology of resisting the Terror Dopant's Terror Field, much like Philip can. When she confirms her part in his family's deaths, Ryu attacks her as Kamen Rider Accel and she uses her Shroud Magnum gun to hold him back while making him hate her with every fiber of his being. After revealing that the Old Dopant is also her doing, Accel transforms into Accel Trial and they are both ambushed by the ClayDoll Dopant. She attacks Shroud before Accel Trial stops her, but then she reveals that Shroud is none other than Fumine Sonozaki, the Sonozaki family's matriarch and a traitor to the Museum. As Shroud leaves, Ryu is torn by the new information. Back at the Narumi Agency, Miyu arrives with the aged Kumi as Akiko realizes Yoshie has also set up deal with the Ager as Shotaro comforts the girls. Akiko finds the mothers fighting each other until Ryu tells the two that they have done is make their own children suffer, and the principal defends that their blind judgment was out of love for their children. When Ryu finds Shroud, he tells her that he forgives her because he now understands that her motivation was for Philip. Shocked, Shroud reveals her history to Ryu that she was in a happy marriage with Ryubee until Raito became the Chosen Child. When she tried to save her son from his fate, Ryubee attacked her, scarring her face with the Terror Field and forcing her to leave the rest of their children to him. When Shroud sees Philip nearby, Ryu tells Shroud that he and Philip are going to prove her wrong about using hatred to fight. By then, Shotaro has found the Ager and tries to fight him until he transforms into the Old Dopant just as Ryu and Philip arrive. The three transform into Kamen Riders Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Accel Trial and together defeat the Old Dopant, while Shroud watches on. When the Old Memory is destroyed, all of the Ager's victims return to their normal ages. After the fight, Shroud tells Ryu that she had given Isaka the Weather Memory to use him to take down her husband, and never expected that he would murder so many people. Ryu accepts her apology and vows to stop Ryubee and Shroud takes her leave into obscurity, much to Philip's dismay. Meanwhile, Foundation X agent Tabata picks up the T2 Gaia Memories from Kazu to take them to their headquarters as Saeko learns that she now has one less person to get in her way. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Philip (Young): *Wakana Sonozaki (Young): * : Suit Actors *''to be added'' Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Fang, Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***FangJoker, CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Accel ***Accel, Trial, Engine (in Engine Blade) **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *Final appearance of Double's FangJoker form. *Shroud says that Ryu was chosen for CycloneAccelXtreme because of his special constitution to resist Dopant mental attacks like from Old; however, he'd previously become victim to the much weaker mental manipulation of Liar. *When Yoshie bribed the Ager to age Mitsuko's daughter, she really could have just asked him to turn her daughter back to her normal age (although it is unknown if the Dopant could undo his own effects) instead of aging an innocent girl who had nothing to do with the situation. *In real life, if two parents were to inflict harm on each other or their children through bribing someone, they would quite likely face severe charges. *It is questionable why Accel didn`t defeat the Old Dopant by himself when he clearly could have done it by himself. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess, The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt, O's Link/The Old Detective and O's Link/Shroud's Confession. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｏの連鎖／シュラウドの告白｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｏの連鎖／シュラウドの告白｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes